She's Back
by merlinlost
Summary: Someone has discovered Merlin has magic. And although Morgana has not changed in her ways of seeking revenge, she has taken a sudden interest in Arthur's servant. Arthur is left wondering about the rapid change in his servant's behavior… (friendly slash (lol if there is such a thing) and slight Merlin & Morgana)
1. Emrys

**Greetings, Fellow Fanfictioners! :)**  
**Before you read the fic, here's a little background:**  
**This takes place a little after Season 4. Morgana is back, but this time she has something new in mind when she plots Camelot's downfall. Whatever could it be? **  
**Hehe, stay tuned to find out! :)**  
**Onward:**

"Merlin, are you paying attention?"

Arthur's manservant jumped, dropping the jug that had been in his hands. Merlin had been just about to pour more water into his master's cup, but had become absorbed with a speck of dust that had drifted into his line of vision. Before the dust betrayed his concentration, Merlin vaguely remembered listening to Arthur prattle on about the council meeting that would take place after breakfast.

"Merlin!" Arthur repeated his servant's name, this time with more annoyance than before as the cold contents of the jug were unleashed, soaking the table and the front of Arthur's shirt.

Arthur and Merlin were having breakfast (or rather Arthur was, with Merlin pitching in only to refill his goblet), in Arthur's room as they did most mornings. Sunlight streamed into the King's grand bedroom; the curtain's shining like fire.

"Sorry! Sire -" Merlin hurriedly mopped up the mess, reaching for Arthur's shirt.  
"Forget it, I've got it," Arthur sighed, pulling his white shirt off and tossing it over to Merlin. "Just get it dry in time for my meeting." And then, as if he had been too lenient, Arthur added, "honestly Merlin, I don't know why I keep you around since you apparently can't even manage a jug of water, never mind anything else I ask of you."

Merlin was already laying out Arthur's shirt to dry by the King's windowsill as he spoke. "Sorry Sire," he repeated, tossing a light grin in his master's direction. "I guess I…was just thinking about other things."

A heavy silence followed Merlin's words. It had been a week since Morgana's latest scheme had gone awry, but not before endangering Arthur's life (and Merlin's, although nobody knew that part) and nearly destroying half of Camelot in the process. Although Arthur and Merlin had never really discussed the event in depth (they never did discuss most of Morgana's evil plots, it was just something that happened and they were simultaneously content to leave it at that), the narrowly unsuccessful scheme still lingered in their minds.

Arthur nodded in quiet understanding. With everything that had just happened, it was reasonable to assume Merlin was liable to be distracted. He himself was, a fact proved as he got up to leave for the meeting, before remembering he was still half-naked.

"Merlin?"

His manservant rapidly assessed the situation. Arthur's shirt was still soaking wet, and logic followed that it wouldn't dry in a hurry. However, Arthur's mind still seemed faraway as it analyzed the aftermath of Morgana's actions, so – Merlin's eyes blazed yellow and suddenly Arthur's white day-shirt was completely dry. Merlin picked it up – it was still slightly warm from his spell. He quickly helped Arthur put it on. The King shrugged into his shirt, and then looked up at Merlin quickly.

"Is this the same shirt that had been spilled on? That dried really fast…I was expecting you to just give me another shirt from my closet." Arthur shrugged. "Perhaps you do have _some_ abilities." And then he left.

Woops. Maybe Arthur wasn't completely unaware of things. And although Merlin couldn't imagine how he would live without its aid, he hadn't even thought of not using his magic and just giving Arthur a different shirt. _Oh well,_ he decided. _I may have to remember when I should or shouldn't use magic, especially around Arthur, but despite its inconveniences I am eternally grateful to have it. _

* * *

Arthur had given Merlin the rest of the day off. His manservant had looked more tired than usual, and he supposed everyone in the castle just needed some time to themselves after Morgana's latest attack.

So, Merlin had found himself in the forest picking herbs for Gaius, who unfortunately did not assume Merlin needed any time away from work. It was reasonable, Merlin decided, since Gaius knew he had magic and therefore also knew that Merlin had been in less of a fright for his life than others when Morgana's plot took fruition.

Merlin bent down, snagging the last herb from its earthy bed. As he straightened up, he noticed something dark in his peripheral vision. Merlin quickly turned about, and was faced with a terrifying sight.

_Morgana._ Her flowing black curls and dark cloak blended in perfectly against the forest backdrop, but her glowing yellow eyes stood out stark against her pale, white face. Before he had a chance to react, Morgana raised her hand and Merlin was immediately found his face pushed into the dirt, his handful of herbs flying into the air. Morgana regarded the scattered plants with disinterest.

"I suppose Gaius sent you to fetch these? Ah, well although they may be great for curing the common cold, they will do nothing to soothe what you will soon go through…" Morgana's chilling words were nothing compared to the one she whispered into Merlin's ear as she kneeled down beside the still-pinned down servant.

"…_Emrys_."

* * *

Arthur frowned, crossing his arms. _Where was that blundering fool of a manservant?_ He sighed, and picked up his quill, determined to finish his speech for yet another council meeting the following day. Then Arthur lay the quill down abruptly. Merlin's absurd, half-witted rants about random things he found important usually distracted Arthur way too much when he tried to write, but this time he found that he couldn't finish his speech without them. _Seriously, _Arthur thought as he pushed himself away from his desk and left his room, _I'm going to hunt that irresponsible man down and pester him into getting me dinner. Then I will make him sit down and tell me about his day, so I have the proper motivation to write this thing. After all, once he starts talking I will be able to do any number of painfully tedious tasks in order to shut his ridiculous words out. _

Arthur strode through the castle halls, looking left and right for a glimpse of a red neckerchief or the sound of boots clumsily walking about. Suddenly, he bumped into a knight – Gwaine.

"Arthur!" Gwaine called out loudly and cheerfully, although the prince was standing only a few feet away from him, with a less-than-amused expression on his face. "What brings you to these parts of the castle?"

Arthur looked around him. "This is the main stairwell, Gwaine. Everyone walks up these corridors."

Gwaine nodded in agreement, and then stepped to his left, before stepping back to his right. "Arthur, why are you moving around? Stay still, I cant see -"

Arthur scowled, pushing past the tipsy knight and continuing down the corridor. He obviously was not going to get any answers about Merlin's location from Gwaine in his present state. Arthur made his way to Gaius' chambers, now thoroughly exasperated. This was _not_ supposed to be what Kings did, following their servants about in order to ask them to fetch dinner and whatnot. And he _was_ the King of Camelot, it just took more effort to realize that when Merlin was around. Arthur reached Gaius' chambers and was about to push the door open, demanding for his manservant, when the handle was turned by someone on the other side.

Arthur stepped back, slightly surprised at the relief that surged through him. He wasn't aware that he had been a little worried over Merlin's disappearance, irresponsible as he may have been behaving. "Merlin! About time you showed up -"

A startled figure met the King as it opened the door.

_ "Gaius?"_ Arthur asked, slightly embarrassed at the mix up. The physician nodded, and Arthur turned his heels, the recent relief flooding out of him.

Where _was_ Merlin?

**Where indeed?  
I think I know...*cackles evilly* (or should Morgana be the one doing that? Ha)  
Feel free to review ~! :) **


	2. Captive

**Greetings Fellow Fanfictioners!**

**Alright, so I suppose I have a bit of clarifying to do! Hehe, since this is after Season 4, rightfully Arthur and Gwen should be chilling in their shared room and there would ****_not_**** be any potential for slash. But then, where would the fun be? Haha, so in order for this to work, let's all put on our thinking caps and pretend that everything from Season 4 happened, with the exception of Gwen becoming Queen and Arthur falling in love with her and all of that totally irrelevant stuff. I mean, it's all semantics, right? ;) Haha, kidding, I know it's a bit of a change but Merthur is just dying to happen. Soooo….**

**ONWARD!**

Merlin woke groggily, and then was suddenly awake as his head screamed in complaint.

_Damn, it hurts. _Merlin sighed, wondering what had caused it this time. Arthur's ridiculous training practice? Or staying up late helping Gaius with sorting out his…herbs…_herbs._

Merlin gasped. Morgana! He had been collecting herbs and then suddenly she was there, in the forest. And…what was that she had said before he blacked out? …_Emrys._

This couldn't be good.

How had she known? Merlin shifted onto his side, and was rewarded with a dull, throbbing pain. On that matter, where was he? And what had happened that made him feel as if every part of his body was painfully sore?

Finally (although he knew he was going to regret it), Merlin let his eyes flutter open. He immediately scrunched them closed as his mind registered the small, dilapidated cell he was in and the chains on his arms and legs. Tentatively, Merlin opened his eyes again and surveyed his body for any serious injuries. There seemed to be none, only a wide array of bruises and stiff limbs. He was lying with his back on thin straw, and the thick manacles attached to his limbs were bolted into the floor near him. Ugh, if only he could use his magic, but then his captor would _know…_

Wait a minute. The hell was he doing still trapped in this cell like a caged animal? Morgana already knew about his magic; there was nothing more Merlin could do but _escape._ He grinned slightly. Morgana needed more than chains to keep Emrys down. Quickly, Merlin let a warm bubble of magic rise within him before releasing the power onto the thick manacles. He had barely allowed himself a triumphant smile before his spell ricocheted off the chains and pierced his body. Pain and confusion racked Merlin's frame. Why wasn't the spell working?

"Enchanted chains," someone said, answering his question. Merlin felt his body run cold. He tried to turn around but the chains on his arms were too short. Blinded, Merlin was filled with panic as Morgana's feet swept closer and closer to his cell.

"Keep still. You're only going to hurt yourself." Morgana's voice sounded suspiciously caring and comforting as she reached the cell gate and watched the sorcerer's attempts to free himself.

"Where am I? Where's Arthur?" Merlin shouted out, ignoring Morgana's advice, and wriggling in his chains.

"Hmm, so many questions," Morgana sighed. "So impatient…" She reached between the cell bars and stroked Merlin's forehead. He flinched at her touch.

"So…Merlin…or _Emrys_. Which do you prefer to be called?" Morgana mused thoughtfully as she played with Merlin's bangs. "We could have been good friends, you know. That day when I confronted you about my nightmares…when I confided in you…" Morgana's soft tone darkened. Merlin flinched anew, remembering the moment. He still felt guilty about it, and after a fresh attack from Morgana on Camelot he would sometimes dream about the moment when the sorceress had entered Gaius' chambers, still merely confused and reaching out for someone.

"Ah yes, so you remember it, don't you?" Merlin expected Morgana to be full of wrath, but to his surprise, he could detect a smirk in her voice. He still couldn't turn his head to see her expression…was he wrong? A soft laugh somewhere near his right told him he wasn't. Morgana let go of his dark strands of hair and murmured a few, well-chosen words. The cell door creaked open and Morgana entered the cell with soft feet. Merlin suddenly shook himself out of his daze. What was he doing? He didn't have to hide his magic anymore! Merlin's eyes flashed yellow, but his magic betrayed him once more, and shot itself back into his body with a painful _snap._

Morgana's eyes gleamed. "Not so powerful now, are you, _Emrys?_ Arthur was right. You are an idiot," Morgana knelt down in the cell until her face and Merlin's were only inches apart. "The chains keep _any_ kind of magic within you, at least for now. It doesn't matter if you are trying to escape or harm me…the type of spell…is irrelevant." Morgana's eyes surveyed Merlin's wary ones as if saddened by what she saw there. "Merlin, I don't blame you for Arthur's mistakes. And that's what they are – can't you see? You and I – we're so alike. Ever since I realized you were magic…I was waiting for this moment."

She wasn't going to kill him, at least not for now…maybe he should keep letting her talk until he figured out a way of escaping. Coming to that conclusion, Merlin asked, "How _did_ you find out about my magic?"

Morgana laughed coldly. "It wasn't difficult. Every time I face Arthur, and every time I fail…and every time you are by his side. Eventually I realized…the King's little servant boy…was more than he seemed." Her eyes shone brightly despite the cell's lack of light. Merlin swallowed, his mind going blank. Suddenly, Morgana reached forward and stroked Merlin's cheek with one long, cold finger. He jerked away, confused. Actually, he didn't know how to feel. Yes, confusion was there…as in, why was he still alive? What was Morgana planning…_was_ she planning something? There was a glow in her eyes that he hadn't seen before, at least, not in a long, long time, ever since she left Camelot for good. Fear pierced through him, alongside the pain in his body, mixed along with some other, unidentifiable emotion.

Morgana sensed Merlin's discomfort and withdrew her hand, keeping her eyes locked on his. She reached inside her cloak and pulled out a vial of light, yellow liquid. "We should talk, Merlin…I'm sure you want to get out of those annoying chains. Sorry about that…it was the only way to ensure my own safety until you were less…_confused_." Morgana took out the vial's stopper, and began to chant some words.

Confused? Merlin shook his head, trying to ward off his headache and the feelings that conflicted within him. No, the new look in Morgana's eyes couldn't be warmth, he had to have been mistaken. It was all just a new plan to bring Arthur down, and he couldn't let that happen! Merlin tried desperately to wiggle away as Morgana reached out and grabbed his chin.

"Shhh…once you take this, we can talk, and I'll explain everything." Morgana's fingernails ticked his neck but yet her hands were rough, and Merlin suddenly found the yellow liquid pouring down his throat. His vision began to blur, and the last thing Merlin remembered was the satisfied smile that lit Morgana's face as she sat, watching him.

**Like? Dislike? Hate with undying passion matching that of Morgana's hate for Arthur? Love more than Gaius loves his herbs? LMAO!**

**There will be more protective Arthur in the next chapter, promise! ;) Just had to lay the groundwork for Morgana's evil schemes! **

**Feel free to review, as always :)  
**


	3. Released?

**Greetings, Fellow Fanfictioners!**

**So who watched episode 9 of Season 5? And nearly died when Merlin *spoiler* became a woman? And then (this is what fanfic is for) punched the screen in an attempt to sock Arthur in the face for not remembering his beloved manservant?  
LOL, well that is about to change, yes?**

**ONWARD!**

Merlin woke to another splitting headache. Seriously? Was this going to be a routine wake-up call?

Rousing sleepy eyelids, Merlin squinted in the dim light. He was vaguely aware that someone was moving about in the room around him. He took in his surroundings hesitantly. He wasn't in a cell anymore, instead, he found himself lying down in a large dining room…warmth flooded through him and he realized someone had gotten a fire going. The moving figure stood up from the hearth. Merlin realized who it was, and a cold racked through him despite the fire.

"Really, Emrys, now that we are equals…you don't have to be afraid." Morgana reached out and helped Merlin up from the floor. He shrugged away from her hands. A slight look of annoyance crossed her face before Morgana sat down in a large, ornate chair and began to eat the meal laid before her.

"Sit." Morgana invited, motioning to another chair near Merlin. He stepped back, trying to escape, to move through the confusion in his mind, the haze that surrounded his thoughts.

"Where am I?" Merlin managed to croak out, wincing as the words cut harshly in his dry throat.

"In a castle I acquired. It is my home now, and I hope it can become yours." Morgana smirked, still motioning towards the empty chair.

Merlin shook his head, but then exhaustion overcame him. It couldn't hurt to just sit down, right? At least, until he regained his strength and was able to escape using his magic.

Morgana seemed to have read his thoughts as she said, "The potion you drank, it has sapped you of your magic, at least for now-"

Merlin sprang up, trying to run away, but his legs buckled underneath him.

Morgana's eyes flashed with concern. "Stay still, Emrys. I will not harm you. Like I said, we are one and the same. And your magic will return, in due time…but perhaps, if you listen to me, it can be put to new uses."

Merlin cocked his head, weary of Morgana's games. "Just tell me what you want with me."

She nodded seriously. "Ever since I realized you were magic, I also realized that you have so much more potential than I first thought. _You_ can bring Camelot to its knees, Merlin! You and I, we could be together…defeating Arthur, defeating all that stands in the way of free magic in Camelot."

Merlin was already shaking his head; there was no way he was going to agree to this. "You're corrupted," he said steadily, "I will never betray Arthur." As he spoke, an image of the King swept into his vision and he traced Arthur's cheekbones with his eyes. No, never, he would never let anyone harm him.

Morgana narrowed her eyes, and Merlin could see the yellow dangerously brewing behind her pupils.

"I tried to make this easy, Merlin. I tried to offer you a peaceful coexistence…once I deemed you trustworthy, I would have given you your powers back, and we could have ruled together. But now, it seems we will have to do this the hard way." Morgana's eyes unleashed their power, and Merlin felt a stabbing pain in his chest. He cried out and doubled over in pain.

"This is just the beginning, Emrys. Go back to your petty little King and serve him, but remember this: when I am back, you will have wished you took my offer." The pain in Merlin's chest increased, and he closed his eyes…and then found himself back in the forest, Gaius' herbs surrounding him once more.

What happened? Why did Morgana let him go? Merlin shuddered, and tried to bring a spark of magic into his fingertips to no avail. _Please,_ he whispered to the empty forest around him, _please let my magic come back. Soon._ Merlin ignored the now-decaying herbs and raced back to the castle. He had to make sure Arthur was okay.

The King sat in the council chambers, staring ahead in stony silence. Nobody dared speak. Although they knew this was a _council_ meeting, where people _talked_ and _discussed_ the upcoming events of Camelot, everyone's eyes were on the floor and their mouth's were shut. Arthur Pendragon had been in a foul mood for the past week, and nobody wanted to find themselves in the dungeon. And although no exact words had been passed from their majesty's lips, there had been rumors about the source of his sulky demeanor – a lost servant, gone for about a week.

"Dismissed." Every one jumped at the sound of their King's voice, and then, registering what he had said, got up and hurriedly speed walked out of the room. Nothing had been resolved, but they didn't care; until this _Merlin _was found, Camelot would have to wait.

Suddenly, the door to the council rooms burst open and a sweaty, shaking figure stood in the doorway. The King bolted up from his chair.

"_Merlin!" _

* * *

Arthur took in his servant's large eyes and shaking frame. He looked as if he hadn't slept or eaten in days. Then Arthur realized…it was probably the truth. His heart sank as his eyes traveled from Merlin's neckerchief, stained with a suspicious red patch, to his dusty boots. The King noticed Merlin's eyes trailing over _his_ body, and felt a twinge of annoyance. What the hell was the fool doing, checking _him_ over for injuries? His frustration was quickly smothered by the overwhelming relief that pooled in his chest like a cool drink of water. _Mer_lin, clumsy, skitterish Merlin, his servant, his _friend…_he was okay. Everything was going to be okay. Everything –

Suddenly, Merlin, finished with his inspection of the King, gave Arthur a small smile before toppling over and landing in a heap on the marble floor.

"Merlin?!" Arthur yelled again, racing forward and placing his servant's cold, paler-than-usual chin in his warm hands. Guards quickly came forward, volunteering to take the boy to Gaius' chambers, but Arthur waved them away. He would do this himself.

Arthur carried his servant's limp form to the physician's chambers, hoping Gaius would be inside and not out with business in the lower town. He breathed a sigh of relief to see the physician hobbling around the room, mixtures of healing potions brewing on the table. Gaius looked up with darkly-rimmed eyes, and Arthur suspected the physician, like himself, hadn't been sleeping much since Merlin's disappearance.

"Merlin! What – how?" Gaius took in his ward's sickly appearance and quickly aided Arthur in lowering the boy down onto the patient bed next to one of the wooden tables.

Arthur didn't speak as Gaius took Merlin's pulse and examined his body. Why didn't Merlin wake up? Where had he been anyways? Arthur pushed the questions aside; they were irrelevant compared to the pressing situation his servant, and – he didn't even need to say it – his _friend_ was in.

Gaius stood back, relief clearly etched upon his face. "He will be alright, Sire, he just needs a little bed rest."

Arthur released a breath he hadn't even known he was holding. "Thank you, Gaius…thank you." The physician nodded knowingly, and began to stoke a fire in the chilly room. Merlin twitched in his bed, and Arthur darted to his side, before realizing the boy was still asleep. "Morgana…"

Arthur's bones chilled. Did Merlin just say what he thought he heard? But then his senses were pulled back to the boy as he croaked out more words.

"A-Arthur…no…please, please no, not Arthur…" Arthur laid a hand protectively on the boy's shoulder. "Merlin, be quiet, you idiot, I'm here." The insult fell weakly off his lips, which he realized were trembling. "Calm down…"

Merlin's eyes snapped open, and he flinched backwards from Arthur's hands, slapping them away. "Get back!" he cried out, eyes wildly roaming from his left to his right. Arthur forced himself to pull his arm back, and ignore the hurt that began to rise within him. Merlin was obviously not fully conscious, there was no need to take his actions personally… "Merlin, it's okay, you're in Camelot now. It's okay!" Merlin's eyes focused unsteadily on his master, his thin frame still trembling violently. "Arth-Arthur?"

"Yes, you clot pole." Arthur copied Merlin's insult in a shaky breath.

Merlin managed a weak smile that somehow sent strange flutters through Arthur's chest. "Prat." Gaius, who had been standing near the two, gave a weak chuckle of relief that startled them out of their reverie. For a moment, the two, servant and master, had felt completely alone with each other. Suddenly, Merlin gave a huge shiver, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Arthur gasped. "Gaius! Is he stable enough to move? We must get him to somewhere warmer." The physician nodded. Arthur gently picked up Merlin in his broad arms and made his way to his own chambers. The King settled his servant into his warm bed, and tucked blankets in around the boy. He stood watching Merlin's slow rise and fall of breathing before realizing that he was tired, and…his bed was taken.

Arthur sighed. He and Merlin slept under the same blanket loads of times before when they were off fighting bandits or doing some other heroic deeds together. He was sure this time wouldn't be any different, and Merlin would understand how tired he was. The King crept under his sheets, being careful not to jostle the sleeping boy beside him. Merlin's hand accidentally touched his, and Arthur gasped at the icy touch. The boy was _freezing._ Arthur quickly grasped Merlin's cold fingers with his own, hoping some of the warmth would flow into the other's body. Merlin twitched away slightly, still unconscious. "No, don't…please don't, not him…" Arthur's face darkened as he surveyed the contorted face of his friend. When Merlin woke up, Arthur was going to demand some answers. And whoever did this to his servant, well…they were going to pay.

**I fed the plot bunnies some mutant carrots, and this chapter is what they came up with. LOL! I hope you like!**

**And don't worry, Morgana is not done yet…but next time she meets Merlin, it may not be under as "friendly" circumstances as before! Hehe :)  
Feel free to review ~**


	4. Resisting

**Greetings, Fellow Fanfictioners!**

**To all who may be looking for a more provocative fic, just a heads up that the story will ****_not_**** lead there. Hehe, "friendly slash" still stands.**

**However, some interesting things will be happening! Aaaand finally, some serious Merlin whump. J**

**ONWARD!**

When Merlin woke, his head felt much better. _Finally_, he yawned, sprawling on the bed, _no more headaches. _His foot landed on something soft, and he heard a faint "oomph" that caused him to open his eyes in confusion. Whaa?

"Merlin," groaned a voice beside him, startlingly close. Merlin stared. _Arthur? What was he doing in _Arthur's _bed?_ Then the events from the night before flashed into his mind, and he grasped his head in his hands as his mind swirled. At least, he grasped his head in _one_ hand. The other was captured beneath his blanket. He tugged on it curiously, and was rewarded by a heavy sigh from Arthur as the King's hands released its clasp upon Merlin's. Merlin felt a faint blush creep up his neck and tinge his pale cheeks. He had been sleeping alongside Arthur this whole time…? Merlin seriously hoped he didn't snore, or mutter incantations in his sleep. His eyes rested thoughtfully on the slumbering King. Arthur's face was lined from the pressure of ruling Camelot, and it didn't look like he had slept much in the past few days. Merlin contemplated on this, then let his eyes travel down to Arthur's bare chest, which was half-hidden underneath the duvet. The young man had been sleeping on his side, facing Merlin. Soft sounds of sleep drifted from the King's shapely mouth. Merlin frowned, unable to tear his eyes from Arthur's sleeping face. Why wasn't he able to look away?

Arthur woke up slowly, feeling something soft pull itself away from his hands. _Stop, _he wanted to say. _Come back. _His eyes rested for a minute more before opening lazily. That had to be the best night's sleep he had had in months. He let his vision drift upwards and come to a halt as he registered two deep, blue eyes gazing in his direction. "Merlin! You're awake. How are you feeling?"

The boy seemed to shake himself out of his own world. "Sire. I'm fine, I just…what am I doing in your bed?" Arthur chuckled softly, and grabbed Merlin's hand, still half-asleep. "You were cold, and Gaius' chambers were too…" Arthur yawned loudly "…damn drafty…I don't know how you sleep there in the winters, Merlin…now just go back…to sleep." Arthur let his eyes close before he registered what he had just done. His eyes flew open and he let go of Merlin's hand awkwardly. "Uhh…you're hands were pretty cold too." Arthur's eyes narrowed. Was his manservant _laughing _at him?

Merlin tried to hide his grin as Arthur scowled, and got up from the bed, stretching along the way. "Alright, Merlin!" He said crisply, all business. "Now that you're better, you can fetch us some breakfast."

"Us?" Merlin's heart gave a hopeful leap.

"Yes, us, idiot, I'm going to demand to know what exactly happened to you this past week, and you're going to answer me." Merlin forced a smile upon his face. "Of course, Sire." _Of course. Arthur wouldn't want to have breakfast with me…only for today, so he can figure out what happened before the rest of Camelot calls for his attention. Oh well, back to normal life, I suppose. _

Merlin made his way to the kitchens. Gwaine met him in the hallways, and the two stopped to share an affectionate hug. "Merlin, where have you been?" Gwaine's voice was light but his eyes betrayed his concern. Merlin sighed inwardly. What was he going to tell everyone? He made up a story right on the spot, something he was beginning to be alarmingly good at nowadays. "I was collecting herbs for Gaius when a group of bandits attacked. But I managed to escape." Gwaine's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Escape? How?" Okay, so maybe not _that_ good at making up stories. "Umm, could we talk later? Arthur's kind of hungry…" And with that, Merlin slipped away from Gwaine's concerned eyes. _Whew…that was close. But what to tell Arthur?_ _How will I explain my sudden ability to escape from thugs? _

Merlin reached the King's chambers with their breakfast before realizing he still hadn't thought up of an excuse. Suddenly, an idea lit his mind and he entered the room, trying to look confident and not like someone who had just been sapped of their talents by the King's own half-sister.

"Would it hurt you to knock?" Arthur's voice teased, and Merlin shivered at the care he felt in the words. _He's only concerned because he still thinks I'm a little injured, _Merlin reminded himself. _It's not like it'll be like this all the time. _

Merlin set the tray down on Arthur's table before taking a seat opposite him. "Would it hurt you to get your own breakfast every once in a while?" Merlin retorted, and Arthur snorted. The two giggled, Merlin rather nervously.

"So _Mer_lin," Arthur said, spearing a sausage with his fork and not attempting to be subtle about his topic. "Where have you been for the last seven days?" Merlin swallowed nervously, and picked up a butter roll, twiddling it between his fingers. "I was out picking herbs for Gaius, when a group of bandits attacked me," he recited, a little too quickly. "But I escaped."

"You escaped?" Arthur asked, not bothering to conceal the incredulity in his voice.

"Mmmhmm," Merlin nodded, eyes glued to the roll that was suddenly the most fascinating shade of yellow. "I told the bandits that I was your servant, and they immediately let me go. I guess they had heard how much the King values his people." He tossed out the last bit nonchalantly, as if it didn't pertain to him.

Arthur said nothing. Merlin looked up, and was shocked to see concern written all over the King's face. "Merlin," he said, something strong and foreign creeping into his voice, "I'm so sorry. That must have been a frightening experience."

Merlin nodded quickly, forcing down the guilt that came with his lie. What else could he do? With Morgana knowing about his magic, everything seemed too risky to reveal. Besides, Merlin still couldn't even feel his magic coursing within him anymore. And although it scared him, it made him feel a little better, as if he never was a warlock and perhaps he wasn't lying to Arthur, after all.

The two talked normally after that, with Arthur updating Merlin on the recent news of Camelot. Merlin noticed that Arthur was deliberately avoiding asking Merlin anymore about his experience, as if trying not to instigate any unpleasant thoughts. As if he…_cared._ Merlin also noticed that Arthur had a startlingly small amount of news to tell him about the comings and goings of Camelot's affairs. When he mentioned this, Arthur looked down towards his breakfast and mumbled something about "being too busy with other things to bother with council meetings." Merlin suspected morer, but wisely withdrew from the topic.

Soon, Merlin was off doing his daily chores, hampered with only a slight stiffness in his muscles and body. He had a small cut in the back of his head as well, but decided it wasn't worth complaining about to Arthur. _He's got his own troubles. _The day passed in its regular fashion, and when Merlin blew out the candle in his room, he expected a nice, long sleep after many chores and trips through Camelot's halls (not to mention an especially grueling training practice, although he suspected Arthur was going easy on him).

Unfortunately for Merlin, what he expected never came to pass.

A harsh, nagging feeling woke the young warlock from his dreams. Merlin sat up and rubbed his eyes, and then gasped as the feeling formed itself into words.

_ Merlin….Merlin…_a painful sensation pulled at his chest, and Merlin found himself clambering down the steps that led to his room, and walking past the sleeping form of Gaius into the chilly hallway outside his chambers.

_Merlin…_Merlin resisted the call, but it pinched deep within him viciously until he was doubled over and panting, his feet moving mechanically through Camelot's castle and out into the lower town. The call continued, sending short stabs of pain through his chest until he had reached the forest outside of Camelot.

"Well, Emrys, how was your first day back as servant to the mighty Arthur Pendragon?" Morgana's high, cold laugh resounded through Merlin's ears and the call stopped, leaving him gasping for breath and clutching his chest.

"Painful, isn't it? Magic…the ways it can be used, to hurt. But it's only what Arthur deserves. But you…" Morgana faltered, stepping in front of Merlin and pulling his chin up so their eyes were locked.

"I'm going to give you one more chance to join me in my quest to bring Camelot, and Arthur, to its knees. We could be the greatest team any sorcerer or noble, or King has ever seen. You and I…" Merlin pulled away from Morgana's grasp, only slightly registering the hurt in her eyes.

"No! Never," he panted, chest still aching from the incessant call. "Get…away…from me."

Morgana's lips curled into a snarl and she yanked her arm forward, invisible strings pulling Merlin into the ground at her feet.

"You _will _regret this, Merlin. Until you _learn_ to join me, I have no choice but to _take _you're magic from you." Morgana's hurt, angry face rearranged to one of vindictive pleasure as she brought out another vial of yellow liquid.

"No! Get – away-" Merlin struggled to get to his feet, crawling away from Morgana and trying desperately to call his magic to his aid.

Morgana laughed softly, and yanked her arm forward again. "We might as well have a little fun while we're at it, Merlin…so you can see what happens when you shy away from your future queen." And then Merlin couldn't see, he couldn't hear, his head was exploding with a million harsh, stabs of pain. When it eventually died, Merlin felt his head being dragged onto something. Cold, thin fingers wrapped themselves around his hair and he realized he was lying across Morgana's lap. He opened his eyes and saw a slightly sad smile spread across her face. "Why do you deny me, Emrys? What is it about Arthur that makes you so loyal?" Morgana's face contorted in anger once more and her eyes flashed. Merlin cried out, and felt invisible chains wind themselves around his arms, pulling tighter, tighter. When the vision around his eyes started to blur, Morgana released her spell and Merlin's eyes fluttered back into reality, his breath coming in gasps.

Morgana smiled softly, examining her young captive before her eyes flashed again. This time, Merlin felt something dig into his stomach and felt a softer, warmer something trickle down his sides. He screamed, trying to reach out and punch…bite…anything…but the pain consumed him, until he was brought into reality once more, shuddering for breath.

Cold hands pushed through his hair and stroked his face continuously. Merlin vaguely registered the vial's contents pouring down his throat. "Merlin, I hope you see now the lines between loyalty and committed pain. If you cooperate, this doesn't have to be painful." Morgana's soft whisper hummed somewhere above him, but Merlin couldn't tell, everything was getting murky and unfocused…

"I'll be back to hear your answer tomorrow night. Sleep well, Emrys." Something soft, yet harshly cold trailed from his hair to his cheekbones and then to his jawline. Other fingers joined to trace his lips before they vanished, and Merlin knew he was finally alone.

**:O Alone? No, Merlin, never alone…right?  
Haha, hope that satisfied some of you. **

**Go ahead and review and lemme know what you think! :) **


	5. Hiding and Revealing

**Greetings, Fellow Fanfictioners!**

**Hmmm, I seem to be updating alarmingly fast. LOL, this is what happens when you are employed at a desk job. A very ****_interesting _****desk job related to grapes and the measurement of silk tablecloths. Enough said. **

**ONWARD!**

"I said, hand me my sword." Arthur frowned in exasperation, repeating his words louder for his manservant.

Merlin jumped, looked about, and then focused his eyes on Arthur. Wordlessly, the skittish servant handed Arthur's sword to him. The King frowned, this time in concern. Merlin had been acting nervous and jumpy all day. It took Arthur several tries to get Merlin to understand he was being asked to do something. Besides that, his servant's –_ friend's_ – movements were more clumsy than usual as he gingerly picked things up in his arms, and bent down with more than a little reluctance to retrieve fallen objects.

Arthur shook his head. The _King _of Camelot was _not _going to worry about his _manservant_ for the rest of the afternoon. Nope, the _King_ was going to carry on with training his knights, and push down that absurd feeling – what was it? Concern? Or something more? – he had whenever he laid eyes on Merlin.

"Alright! Gwaine, you're up." Arthur motioned for the knight to come to the center of the clearing. He nodded to Merlin, who rolled his eyes, lifted his heavy shield, and went to meet Gwaine. Arthur smiled affectionately at Merlin's reluctance, a grin which quickly slid off his face when he noticed Merlin's stance. It was as if the right side of Merlin's stomach was bothering him. The boy stood leaning towards his right.

Other strange traits were the way Merlin held his shield – off of his arms, as if the pressure was painful. And every time the knights in the background clanged their swords together playfully, Arthur could swear he saw small winces of pain coming from Merlin, as if the sounds were somehow painfully loud. He wondered briefly if he should call Merlin over and ask what the hell was wrong with the young man. Then he saw Gwaine begin his practice and shook his head. He had already broken his personal pact not to be concerned about the boy. No, there would be no more worrying over Merlin today.

Gwaine raised his sword above his head uncertainly. Merlin was standing, crouched before him with his shield, just as he usually did during practice. Except, this time something was different. Gwaine could sense it, his friend Merlin - thin, scrawny, boyish, playful Merlin – was hurting. Gwaine looked over in Arthur's direction, but saw no signal to stop. He shrugged, and brought his sword down, but tried his best to keep his blows light and minimal. Arthur could yell at him for bad tactics all he wanted, but Gwaine wasn't going to give his friend more pain.

Merlin barely registered Gwaine's change from his usual route of attack. It was more straightforward and light, but Merlin was in his own cloud…a hazy cloud of pain. His arms trembled in the effort to keep the shield off of them. Morgana's invisible chains had left lacerations creeping up his thin arms and shoulders like ivy throttling a young plant.

Merlin had to be careful when he served Arthur that morning and during lunch, in order to make sure his sleeves did not lift up any higher than his wrists. He couldn't reveal any evidence of Morgana's abuse. That would just lead to complicated questions about why the bandits from the previous week were actually just one, seriously deranged witch, and how this said witch kept visiting him at night, in order to drain him of his magic and "persuade" him to join her plot in destroying the kingdom.

Besides, this was _Arthur _he was talking about. Arthur, whose face was lined with the responsibilities of Camelot, who had enough on his shoulders, whose very name made Merlin's heart quicken. Arthur, who didn't even know the strange feelings Merlin felt when he looked at him, and who didn't need some servant coming to him with personal problems about _banned _magic.

Merlin sighed, and then stumbled slightly as one of Gwaine's blows fell directly in the middle of Merlin's shield. Not a moment too soon, practice was over. Merlin was grateful that he had already endured Arthur, Leon, Elyon, and the other knight's practices and was now free to go…do the rest of Arthur's chores. Merlin groaned inwardly to himself.

Gwaine turned toward the sound of pain, and Merlin grimaced. Perhaps it was not as inward as he had hoped. "_Mer_lin," Gwaine joked, copying Arthur's tone perfectly, "what's up, little fellow? How's it going, serving princess over there?" Gwaine jerked his head over towards Arthur, expecting a snort and a cheeky reply about how Arthur couldn't pick out his own socks. Instead, he was appalled by the silent demeanor of his friend. On top of that, Merlin seemed paler than usual, and he kept clutching at his right side as if it hurt him.

Before Gwaine could question his friend, however, Arthur swept by with a quick, "polish this and bring dinner." Gwaine scowled after the King as he turned to find Merlin had disappeared, taking Arthur's unpolished sword with him.

Arthur leaned back in his chair. His chambers were nice and warm, and he couldn't help but remember how drafty Merlin's room was. _Merlin. _Why couldn't Arthur stop thinking about that sorry excuse for a servant? He bent forward again, picking up his quill and then dropping it for the tenth time before it hit the parchment.

Where was Merlin now? Was he bringing breakfast? Arthur hoped the armory wasn't too cold, and regretted making the young man polish his sword again. Was it really necessary to have made him do that? He did polish it everyday. Arthur shook his head, trying to push the thoughts of Merlin out. What was wrong with him? He was the King of Camelot, Merlin was his servant, and that was the way things were.

But Arthur still couldn't help himself. He abandoned his quill and let his thoughts drift from his speech to his manservant…he had to admit, they were friends. Great friends…but great friends didn't think about each other constantly. So _why…_

Suddenly, Merlin burst into Arthur's room, a platter of food in one hand. Arthur looked up quickly, and his eyes locked on the other man's. He felt something inside him shiver, despite the warm room. And suddenly, Arthur knew why he was always thinking about his servant, his friend, his…? He knew why affection and yet, uncertainty pooled within his heart whenever he heard the boy's name. Why he felt happy for no reason after seeing Merlin's eyes crinkle in that ridiculous smile he always wore, and why he was so worried about the lack of that smile today. Because Merlin, _Mer_lin, _Merlin_…well…Arthur just couldn't describe the way he felt. He kept staring at Merlin's intense, blue eyes but yet he could see all of Merlin, his smooth, pale face, his slender frame, his long, attractive fingers, the rare blush that spread like rosy lanterns across his cheeks. And as Merlin stared back at him, Arthur felt the boy examining him in the same way, and suddenly Arthur didn't care if he _was_ the King, because when Merlin was around…well, he was just Arthur. And Arthur…was going to do something he had never done before.

When Merlin had barged into Arthur's room, dinner in one hand and excuses at being late in the other, he hadn't expected the King to gaze at him with such intensity as he was now. And for some reason, Merlin wasn't even a bit puzzled. He _felt _Arthur's presence, it was like another part of him had awakened and joined his mind. Merlin stared back at his King, finding strength in Arthur's eyes despite the fatigue and pain racking his body that caused his knees to tremble slightly.

Abruptly, Arthur released his eyes, and Merlin felt a shiver run through him that had nothing to do with the cold he had just come from. Arthur got up from his table, and took the metal platter from his servant's hands. The boy barely registered what was going on, he felt the strength Arthur had temporarily lent him fading away and slowly succumbed to the exhaustion that was creeping into his mind. But at Arthur's next words, he was wide awake.

"Why don't you sleep in my chambers tonight."

"What?" Merlin's mind drew a blank. Sleep? In _Arthur's _chambers?

"I just meant, that – because you're cold – I mean, you might be cold, if, you know, you slept alone – I mean, in your chambers, with Gaius – I mean, in Gaius' chambers -"

Merlin suddenly broke into a genuine grin, the first one in a while. He placed two fingers on Arthur's lips, silencing him.

"Yes." The word brought a wave of relief, understanding, and utter happiness into Arthur's body. He felt himself float away into the blue sea of Merlin's eyes and only distantly heard the young man say, "I'll leave you to your dinner, Sire."

Arthur pulled himself away from Merlin's gaze. "No, stay." It sounded more like a plead than a command but Arthur didn't care. Merlin flashed him another grin before shaking his head slowly. "Sorry, Gaius said he needed some herbs to be sorted. But, I'll be back. Promise."

Arthur smiled softly, and nodded. Then Merlin was gone, leaving only the dinner platter behind him. And for a reason Arthur was fully aware of, he didn't feel hungry anymore.

**Arthur & Merlin! Hooray, we're (almost) there.**

**Thanks to all followers, favoriters, and reviewers out there! You guys make my day. Seriously.**

**Stay tuned for next chapter, where Merlin breaks a promise, Morgana is insightful, and Arthur gets a little jealous ;) **


End file.
